That's My Gordo
by PersonY2K
Summary: complete... Sequel to ‘Amnesia’. When Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo try out for a TV show, and Gordo and Miranda are playing girlfriend and boyfriend, will Lizzie be able to win Gordo back? Very LG. ...complete
1. A Day At The Mall

That's My Gordo  
  
Summary- Sequel to 'Amnesia'. If you want to know what the story's about, then just read the story. I'm telling you, it's not bad. Very L/G.  
  
Chapter 1: A Day At The Mall  
  
A/N: Go see Freaky Friday! I know it has nothing to do with Lizzie McGuire, but the movie is da bomb! You HAFTA see it. Chad Michael Murray is sooo hot. (But Adam Lamberg's better.)  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
I sniffed. "Okay, this one smells like waffles and... tar."  
  
She made a face. "I don't want to go around smelling like tar." She put the perfume bottle back and picked up another one and sprayed it. "What about this?"  
  
I groaned. "Lizzie, why do I have to smell perfume that *you're* going to wear?"  
  
"Because you're the only one who will be smelling it when I wear it." She kissed me on the cheek. "Now, do you like this one?"  
  
I smelled it. "Wow, Lizzie, it smells like... coffee."  
  
"You like it?" She asked, linking her finger with mine.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Okay, I'm getting this." She looked at the price and then kissed me passionately.  
  
I laughed. "How much do you need to borrow?"  
  
She grinned, knowing she'd been caught. "10 bucks."  
  
I shook my head and gave her the money. "You owe me." I said.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, Gordo, look! Let's get our picture taken!" She dragged me into the picture booth.  
  
"Do I have to pay?" I asked.  
  
She sighed. "No. I'll pay." She put in a couple dollars and then rested her head on my shoulder.  
  
*Click!*  
  
We made doofy faces, we kissed, and we gave each other bunny ears. Finally, the pictures came out of the little slot. There were two sets, so we each kept one. We struggled to get out of the booth, and Lizzie tripped over my knee.  
  
"OW!" She cried. "Gordo!"  
  
"Sorry, I helped her get up and she giggled. I hated this. A bad habit of Lizzie's is that she'll just giggle at random times, and it gets on your nerves because you have no idea what it so funny.  
  
"Gordo, I need to tell you something." She whispered in my ear.  
  
A shiver went down my spine. "And what would that be?"  
  
"I love..."  
  
I prepared myself to hear it. I'd been waiting for her to say this, and she finally was going to.  
  
"...those double-fudge-chocolate smoothies at Smoothie King. Can we get one?" She giggled again.  
  
I sighed. "Sure, why not?"  
  
She squealed and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks, Gordo. I know they're really expensive and all... but I'll split the price with you." She kissed me one last time and we headed off to Smoothie King.  
  
Okay, so she didn't love me, but it was a start.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Gosh, Gordo's so sweet. I couldn't stop flirting with him. He does everything for me, and... I don't know. He just is so... something.  
  
I flipped my hair over my shoulder as Gordo and I shared a double-fudge- chocolate smoothie. "Do you think that if I hadn't gotten amnesia, this would have happened?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, but probably when we were, like, eighty or something." Gordo grinned at me. "But I would've waited for you to notice me that long."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "You would've? Even if I got married to Brad Pitt and was the happiest person alive?"  
  
"Okay, first of all, Brad Pitt's married."  
  
I pouted. "He could get a divorce."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "And, yes, I would've waited that long."  
  
I closed my eyes. "I can picture it. You're in the hospital, almost ready to die, when the last words you say are... 'Hey, Lizzie? I like you.' I'd gasp and stab myself with something and die on top of you."  
  
"Just like Romeo and Juliet."  
  
I smiled. "Yeah, like them."  
  
Wait, did I just say that me and Gordo were like Romeo and Juliet? That was insane. Romeo and Juliet were madly in love, and I knew for a fact that despite how much I liked Gordo, I didn't love him like *that*. I loved him, as a best friend and as a brother, but no more.  
  
"Kind of." I added, so he wouldn't get the wrong idea.  
  
A/N: Okay, I know I never do this, but just in case... I own nothing. Not even the plot of this story. It's Disney's, too. (Well, with my own Y2K- twist) I don't even own Smoothie King. There is such a place in the downtown of my city. Don't own Lizzie, Gordo, Romeo and Juliet, Brad Pitt... the works. Oh yeah! I own the waffle and tar perfume and the coffee perfume and the photo booth. But, sadly, that's it. I'm only gonna say this once, so don't sue. Proceed. 


	2. That's My Girl

Chapter 2: That's My Girl  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
"Oh, my gosh, OH MY GOSH!" Lizzie squealed. "Gordo, come here!"  
  
"Wait a minute! Can't I just use the bathroom?" I groaned from behind the door.  
  
"NO! Get out here this very minute!" She started pounding on the door. "Hurry! It'll end!"  
  
I quickly washed my hands and rushed out. "What!?" I exclaimed.  
  
She frowned. "Oh, no. It's over."  
  
"What on earth could be so life-shattering on TV that you had to interrupt me while I was in the bathroom?" I asked, plopping down on the couch.  
  
She sat down next to me. "It was nothing." She pouted.  
  
"Come on, Lizzie, tell me!"  
  
I hate suspense.  
  
I could see the ends of her mouth twitching. "On one condition." She giggled.  
  
Conditions. Lizzie, over the past few weeks had become the queen of conditions. Everything had a condition. Just a couple weeks ago she thought that the word 'condition' meant 'hair conditioner', and now it's all she talks about.  
  
And the worst part was, they were mortifying. Like you'd want her to do something, let's say, giving you the remote to the TV, and she says, 'Only if you stand on one leg with my high heels on and hop around singing the words to 'Oops, I Did it Again'. There were embarrassing and annoying.  
  
"What now?" I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
Well, that I could do with pleasure.  
  
I smiled. "Sure."  
  
I closed my eyes and put my hand on her cheek. I passionately kissed her on the lips, tasting her strawberry lipgloss.  
  
"Oh, gross! Get a room or something." A voice filled the room.  
  
We broke apart, and she Lizzie stood up.  
  
"Matt!" She exclaimed. "Get out of here!"  
  
"Why, so you two can start making out again?" He looked at me. "And, Gordo, you could do so much better than my dorky sister."  
  
Actually, no, I couldn't.  
  
"Just go!" She screamed.  
  
"Fine." He started to walk away. "I hope I'm not like this when my hormones kick in."  
  
"Trust me, you won't even get this far." Lizzie grumbled under her breath.  
  
"So, what were you saying?" I asked her.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Guess who's coming here!" She squealed.  
  
"Uh... your cousin?" I guessed.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "No! Kevin Arden, this producer guy! He's making this new show called 'That's My Girl', and he's having the auditions right here in Hillridge at Ren-Mar Studios on Friday! We and Miranda have to audition! What if we made it? We could be on TV!"  
  
My eyes lit up. "Really?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
This would be so cool! I was going to try out for a TV show! What would be even better was that Lizzie might even end up as my girlfriend in the show! Then we could kiss ON television!  
  
"You're not just humoring me, right?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"No! This is real!" She giggled, and then gasped. "Oh no! What am I going to wear?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. Lizzie would be Lizzie. 


	3. The RenMar Warehouse

Chapter 3: The Ren-Mar Warehouse  
  
A/N: Hey, I own one thing! The show 'That's My Girl', and all the characters in it!!!  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
"I'm so excited!" Lizzie exclaimed in the car. "Us, on a REAL TV show? Somebody pinch me."  
  
Miranda pinched her hard.  
  
"Miranda!"  
  
"Sorry." Miranda licked her lips. "I thought I was dreaming."  
  
Lizzie squealed. "Me, too."  
  
I rolled his eyes. "Please, don't do this to me..."  
  
Too late. They were in our famous squealing fit.  
  
"Oh, my god!"  
  
"Ahhhhh!"  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
Lizzie was amazing and all, but get her into a situation like this and she'll just scream. Same with Miranda. It got so annoying that I could just explode. But just when I was about to yell 'SHUT UP!', Mrs. McGuire spoke.  
  
"We're here, kids."  
  
Miranda and Lizzie looked at each other and started howling.  
  
Mrs. McGuire shot my a sympathetic look. "Sorry." She mouthed.  
  
We all got out of the car and walked in. This was so much easier than sneaking in like the last time we were here, to see Aaron Carter.  
  
Lizzie clutched my hand as I opened the door. "Gordo, promise me that if we become famous, nothing will change between us." She whispered.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Me, too!" Miranda piped up, and I was surprised that she could even hear us. "Now, are we going to go in or what?"  
  
I pushed the door open and gasped.  
  
Holy cow.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"Oh, gosh. This place is HUGE!" I said, looking around. "We're NEVER going to get parts when every person in Hillridge is here."  
  
Miranda frowned. "I hope not *all* of the people here are trying out for Trissa."  
  
"...or Skye." I was worried.  
  
"...or Kyle." Gordo added.  
  
There were people of all ages there, from four year olds to forty year olds. I bet the majority of the teenagers were trying out for either Skye, Kyle, or Trissa, even there were a lot of other teen parts. But those three were the main.  
  
See, the show was a teen TV show about mainly Skye, Kyle, Trissa, who are best friends. Skye and Kyle fall for each other. They have to suffer the wrath of their enemies, high school, geeks, parents, friendships, fights... (A/N: Now why does that sound so familiar?) blah, blah, blah. Your basic TV show.  
  
Of course Gordo was trying out for Kyle, and I was trying out for Skye. I mean, we end up as boyfriend/girlfriend, right? And Miranda was trying out for Trissa.  
  
Gordo put his arm around my waist. "Well, it's okay." He whispered in my ear. "You're better than all of them combined, anyway."  
  
I giggled. He was so cute.  
  
Miranda shook her head sarcastically. "I think I'll leave you two alone." She said.  
  
None of us responded to her. We were too busy flirting.  
  
"Okay, I'm going now." Miranda said, making a big show of walking slowly away. "I'll be in the bathroom."  
  
I turned around. "What?" I asked.  
  
She rolled her eyes, not exactly annoyed, but amused. "Nothing. Go back to your flirting session."  
  
I was about to when a voice interrupted us.  
  
"Why hello, my fellow opponents." 


	4. Mac Namara

Chapter 4: Mac Namara  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
"Um... do we know you?" I said, turning around.  
  
"I don't know... maybe you do." He pointed to his sticker name tag that said Brian McNamara in handwritten letters.  
  
Lizzie chortled. "Fancy. He's got a *nametag*." She whispered sarcastically to me. "Can you get any dorkier?"  
  
"I don't think we've met." Lizzie said politely.  
  
"Hey, uh, Brian MicMar... Namaca...McMarinara... dude." Miranda tried to pronounce his last name.  
  
He sighed as if she were some kind of annoying bug. "It's Mac- Nuh-Mare- Ah." He corrected, smiling brightly at Lizzie.  
  
A little *too* brightly.  
  
You don't think-  
  
She smiled weakly back. "So, you here for the audition, Mac?" She asked.  
  
"It's Bri-I mean, yes, I am. I'm trying out for Kyle. And I hope you're trying out for Skye." He flashed a toothy smile at her.  
  
"Yeah, in fact, I am." Lizzie winced.  
  
Miranda looked dumbfounded at the both of them. "Ooookay. Um, I, gotta go to the b-bathroom..." She trailed off and ran toward the bathrooms. "Be back in a sec..."  
  
I noticed why she was acting so strange. This Brian guy was all over my girlfriend! Oh, I was getting mad. This guy might ruin our budding relationship even though it had barely began!  
  
"So, Mac, are you, like, a professional actor or something?" She asked, trying to make a conversation.  
  
"Um... um... no, not really." He blushed, pushing his coke-bottle glasses up his nose. "But I plan to someday. Maybe you'll become an actress and star in movies with me. I mean, you *are* beautiful. You must be a born actress."  
  
"Uh... right." Lizzie looked strangely at him. "Can I talk to my *boyfriend* in privacy for a minute, please? It's kind of important." She said, stressing the word 'boyfriend'.  
  
"Of course." He said distastefully, glancing at me. "And your name is..."  
  
"Lizzie."  
  
"Farewell, Lizzie. Shall we meet again soon!" He drifted off into the crowd.  
  
She watched him leave. "Okay, what was *that*?" Lizzie looked disgusted. "That guy totally creeps me out."  
  
"I know. He was really flirting with you!" I exclaimed, partially hurt. I knew that she didn't like the guy, but it still hurt to have someone else flirting with *my* Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie's face softened. "He was, wasn't he? Don't worry, Gordo. This Mac guy is a total nerd. He's worse than Larry. I will not, definitely *not*, you know..." She searched for the right words.  
  
"Flirt with him back?" I suggested.  
  
"Exactly." She smiled. "And anyway, who could flirt with anyone else when David Gordon's her boyfriend?"  
  
I kissed her on the nose. "Thanks, Lizzie. I was ready to punch the guy when he said 'I hope you're gonna be Skye.' Look, if he ever bothers you, tell me, okay? I'll sock him." I fake flexed my muscles.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Gordo, you are so weird."  
  
"Don't you just love me for it?" I said, slipping her hand into mine.  
  
"One hundred percent."  
  
This was going to be perfect. Me as Kyle, Lizzie as Skye, and no Brain or Mac, whatever his real name was, was going to interfere. 


	5. Promise

Chapter 6: Promise  
  
A/N: Did anyone get it? His name was Brian McNamara, but Lizzie thought he said he was Mac Namara. Not exactly hilarious, but this'll make a great plot. This is gonna be a short story. Maybe eight, nine chapters at the most. I'm sooooooooooo sorry that the chapters were mixed up, but I think they're okay now.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"David Gordon!" The director or producer or whatever he was called yelled.  
  
I was shaking. About twenty five of the nine billion people who were there had auditioned, and now it was Gordo's turn. The others weren't that good, except for, like, two or three of them. But I couldn't tell, they did the audition in a closed room.  
  
I clutched his shoulder. "Go get 'em." I whispered.  
  
He nodded and struggled into the room. The script people gave him one-page script, and told him what parts to read. I watched through the glass windows, Miranda behind me.  
  
"Do you think he'll make it?" She asked me.  
  
I nodded. "I hope so."  
  
After a few minute which seemed like hours, Gordo came out with a fresh smile on his face. "I got called back!" He exclaimed.  
  
My jaw dropped. "Really?"  
  
He didn't get a chance to answer me.  
  
"Lizzie McGuire?"  
  
***  
  
"This is so amazing!" I exclaimed. "We all got called back!"  
  
"Trissa, here I come!" Miranda smiled, looking at her watch. "Oh, sorry, guys! I got to hurry! My mom and I have to go bond today! I promised." She dashed off. "I'll see you at callbacks!" She called behind her shoulder.  
  
Gordo put his arms around my waist from behind me and started whispering in my ear. "How about we go bond, too? Wanna get an ice cream?"  
  
I wanted to kiss him very badly, the way he was looking at me, but we were in plain sight outside of Ren-Mar Warehouses, across from a playground with lots of little kids in it, so I just smiled. "Okay."  
  
We linked fingers and walked to the nearest ice cream parlor. He kept staring at me, and each time I caught him, I didn't say anything. But when he stared at me while we were waiting for our ice cream, I got curious.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" I asked.  
  
He turned his head away and flushed red. "I was just wondering how someone could have time to be so gorgeous and still have time to be so great at the same time."  
  
I laughed. "I-"  
  
He closed his eyes. "Don't do that. Laugh, I mean. It makes me melt. It makes me want to kiss you."  
  
"Then why don't you? Are you too chicken?" I smiled, knowing where this was going.  
  
He gasped, pretending to be insulted. "Me? Chicken? No way."  
  
"Then prove it."  
  
"I'd be glad to." He said, taking my hand in his.  
  
We leaned over the table, and soon our lips met. Before I knew it, it was a total make-out session. Man, Gordo was a good kisser. The way he could make all your worries go away, the way it wasn't to wet or dry, or tasted like nasty Cheetos, just made me wonder how it took so long to find this guy.  
  
We were just about to break apart when-  
  
"Um... excuse me?" A waitress smiled at us.  
  
We snapped apart, blushing like mad. I looked away to the side so no one would see my face. This was so embarrassing! Nothing like that had ever happened between me and Gordo before, and I was afraid that it might turn our romantic date into an awkward one.  
  
She set the ice cream down on the table and walked away, smiling to herself.  
  
I glanced at Gordo, who was now pretending like the ice cream was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. "So..."  
  
He chuckled. "So..."  
  
I giggled, and soon we were about to fall onto the ground, laughing like crazy. I wasn't sure what was so funny... but it just was when you were there, in this situation, with Gordo. All the tension that was there broke apart.  
  
When I finally caught my breath, I spoke. "Hey, Gordo?"  
  
He looked up at me. "What?"  
  
"Promise me something."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Promise me that even if we don't make the show, or we become huge stars, or something weird happens, we'll be together forever. As friends, and as more." I held up my ice cream for a toast.  
  
"As friends and as more." He repeated, and we clicked our ice cream cones together. "I promise."  
  
"Nothing's gonna change, right?"  
  
He nodded and smiled brightly. "Don't worry, McGuire. Nothing will change as long as I'm here." 


	6. Call Backs

Chapter 7: Callbacks  
  
A/N: Boo! No reviews. *_* Well, it's okay. I'm happy right now, because Come Clean (from Hilary's CD) is so beautiful, and same with Love Just Is. Get her CD, people! It's so awesome! Make sure you listen to Anywhere But Here and Metamorphosis and Party Up... and all the other tracks. Why Not has different lyrics in this CD, just to let you know. ^_~  
  
Oh, IMPORTANT NOTE: Just pretend Miranda got better at acting. Much, much better. Several universes better. Okay?  
  
***  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
Lizzie, Miranda, and I practiced like mad to get our parts down right, so we'd make a good impression on the callback people.  
  
"I don't know..." Lizzie said, reading the script in her hand. "I think we should think about it."  
  
Miranda spoke up. "Oh, come on, Skye, it'll be cool!"  
  
"You know, I think I agree with her, Trissa." I said, putting my arm around her waist. Then there was a silence.  
  
Lizzie looked confused, and then moved on, realizing that it was her part. "Yeah... um... wait a minute. Where are we? What do I say?"  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes and smacked herself on the forehead. "You say nothing! You smile at Gor-Kyle!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
We started the scene again. "You know, I think I agree with her, Trissa." I repeated.  
  
Lizzie smiled at me. I couldn't resist. Every time she did that, it was a sign that she wanted me to kiss her. I bent over and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Ugh!" Miranda groaned. "We're never going to get this right!"  
  
***  
  
"Gordon!" I heard a voice yell.  
  
I gulped. "That's me."  
  
Lizzie kissed me on the cheek and I blushed. "Good luck." She whispered.  
  
'Where does a guy like me get off getting someone as amazing as Lizzie McGuire?' I wondered as I walked into the callbacks room.  
  
They gave me a script and made me read a few lines. I did the best that I could, looking at Lizzie and Miranda's face for inspiration every now and then.  
  
"We'd like you to be part of our interview." A woman said, sitting down in a chair.  
  
"Umm..." I glanced out the glass window and saw Lizzie blowing a kiss at me. "Okay."  
  
"Do you have any acting experience?"  
  
'Yeah, there was third grade play... I was the question mark...'  
  
I didn't know what to say.  
  
"Um... not exactly, but I have a lot of experience as a director." I said, tensing up. "I like to make movies and stuff."  
  
The woman nodded and wrote some things down.  
  
This was going to be a *long* day.  
  
***  
  
"The characters will be posted on Thursday, at the Ren-Mar Warehouses. First meeting is on Tuesday, same place." A man's voice occupied the PA system.  
  
Lizzie was trembling. "Oh, god, I don't know what I'm going to do until Thursday."  
  
"Hey, you've got me, right?" I said.  
  
She sighed. "Right." She gave me a quick peck on the lips.  
  
Miranda looked as if she were ready to hurl. "Please, you two, get a room or something! You're disgusting!"  
  
She giggled and we pushed our way through the crowd, hoping for Thursday to arrive. 


	7. Keep Your Cool

Chapter 8: Keep Your Cool  
  
A/N: Man, I just had Mexican, and I have mushrooms stuck in my wisdom teeth. I know that has nothing to do with the story, but I just wanted to say that. Sorry this is so short. I think I have writer's block again. I haven't been able to write a sentence since I ended 'Romeo and Juliet.' OMG, I never realized it, but this chapter is kind of longer than the rest.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Gordo woke me up bright and early on Thursday morning with a phone call. Of course I didn't answer it, so he left a message.  
  
"HEY,LIZZIE! GET UP! I BET YOU MADE SKYE! I KNOW YOU"RE THERE! *GET UP!*" The speaker practically blew out my eardrums. I groaned loudly and tossed over to pick it up.  
  
"Good morning to you, too, Gordo." I said sarcastically, and started to get up.  
  
"Rise and shine, Liz. We have a lot to do today."  
  
I moaned. "Please, no... let me sleep! It's the summer, Gordo!"  
  
"I have a present for you." He whispered.  
  
I perked up. "Okay, I'll be right there."  
  
***  
  
I arrived at Gordo's house at eight o'clock sharp. I bounded upstairs to his room. "So, what's my present?" I asked no one in particular, plopping down on his bed.  
  
Gordo entered the room. I started laughing. He looked so cute like that, with his eyelids barely open and his hair a mess and his clothes hanging on his shoulders as a last resort. "I didn't think you'd get here *this* early." He smiled weakly.  
  
"Where's my present!" I repeated, looking underneath his pillow. There lay a blue notebook. "Hey, what's this..."  
  
"Lizzie, no!" He exclaimed, snatching the book from me. "That's my journal." I grinned at him "Ooh. Can I see?"  
  
"No."  
  
I pretended to look hurt. "You don't trust your own girlfriend?" I looked at the floor. "Some boyfriend you are."  
  
"Oh really? Even after I got you this?" He smiled, and revealed a present from behind his back. "Ta-daa!" He announced.  
  
I ripped the box open. It was a ring. A silver band with a pretty design etched into it. It was beautiful.  
  
I gasped. "Gordo, what's this for?"  
  
"It's our four-week anniversary, right?" He said, slipping it onto my middle finger on my right hand.  
  
I sighed with happiness and kiss him wholeheartedly. He was so sweet. I couldn't believe he had remembered! We broke apart and I smiled.  
  
"Wow, if that was just for a ring, I wonder what I'll get when I give you our five-week anniversary. You know, five is the big number. It's like the sweet sixteen of dating." Gordo said, gazing into my eyes. "Hey, so... did you get me anything?"  
  
"Yes." I beamed at him. "But it's not as great as this ring."  
  
"What?" He asked eagerly.  
  
"You'll see... but right now, we have to get to the Ren-Mar Warehouse. Miranda's probably waiting for us there."  
  
***  
  
"You ready, guys?" I squeezed my eyes shut and opening them again.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
We walked into the warehouse, and once again pushed through all of the people. There were groans and shrieks and smiles coming from all directions. I got nervous and began to tense up.  
  
"Gordo, what if I didn't make it?" I frowned.  
  
Miranda grinned. "Oh, you definitely made it. I can tell."  
  
I didn't listen to her. I was listening to Gordo's answer. "So what if you didn't? At least we tried, and that's what counts, right?" He looked at me, smiling.  
  
"Right."  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes as we moved forward into the crowd. I saw the top of the list. Kyle Jennings................... David Gordon  
  
I gasped. "GORDO, YOU MADE KYLE!" I exclaimed.  
  
He gaped at me. "Really?"  
  
I giggled. "This is so cool! We're going to be on TV!"  
  
Miranda slapped him a high five. "Way to go, Gordo!"  
  
I leaned over and gave him a long kiss while Miranda edged closer to the list, trying to see who got the part of Skye.  
  
But it didn't matter to me. I was on cloud nine. Gordo was Kyle. I squealed loudly. In all of my excitement, I forgot that for me to be happy, *I* had to get the part of Skye. I just kind of assumed that if Gordo was Kyle, then I automatically became Skye. It never occurred to me...  
  
"Oh, my god." I heard Miranda's voice and turned around just in time to see her jaw drop.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You.... I.... Lizzie, you're not-you're... not.... Skye." She stammered. "I am."  
  
My mouth dropped open. WHAT!? *Miranda* was Skye? How could that be possible? I was Gordo's girlfriend... and now... this?  
  
'Keep your cool, McGuire.' I thought. 'Calm down. It's just a stupid TV show.'  
  
Gordo wrapped his arms around me. "Then who's Lizzie?" He asked fiercely.  
  
She looked at the ground. "Trissa."  
  
"T-Trissa?" I exclaimed. "I-I'm Trissa?"  
  
"And Brian McNamara is Joshua." She whispered in a voice barely audible.  
  
I gasped. "No..."  
  
This could *not* be happening to me.  
  
***  
  
"This is unbelievable!" I exclaimed to Gordo. "This is so unfair!"  
  
He made a face. "Miranda is my girlfriend now." He joked.  
  
I swatted him in the arm. "You're not making me feel any better."  
  
"It's okay, Lizzie. It's just some dumb show that'll probably be cancelled after a few episodes." He stroked my cheek. "In reality, I'm all yours."  
  
I looked at the ground. "Yeah.' I said. "I'm cool with it. Besides, how dramatic can a little TV show be?"  
  
I had no idea what I had gotten myself into. 


	8. Not So Cool

Chapter 9: Not-So-Cool  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I was bursting with happiness as I rode my bike down the street. It was pouring rain, but that's mainly why I was happy. Gordo and I had a date alone in the park, and the rain just made it even more romantic.  
  
I could imagine him and I, walking down the path with linked fingers, whispering cute little comments to each other. Or we could be dancing up and down, playing in the rain, and then he would lend me his jacket because I was cold, but it was soaking, too, and we'd burst out laughing.  
  
I could imagine us on a bench, his hand on my cheek, whispering that he loved me and we'd kiss, right there, in the rain.  
  
That was the great thing about Gordo. Every time you saw him, your heart would stop beating, and somehow, just one little touch from him could calm your nerves down.  
  
You wouldn't be shy to anything. If he told you to dance around, you'd have the courage to do it, because he was there, encouraging you. When you tripped, he was there to break your fall.  
  
You could just laugh at anything, like two birds making a nest, and he'd laugh along with you. And when he looked at you, it was like 'boom!' and you'd lose all of your worries.  
  
When you were with Gordo, every single gesture, every smile, everything, was romantic.  
  
I smiled as I parked my bike in the bike rack and headed toward our spot, under this huge tree. We'd grown up by that tree, and it had our initials carved into it. If you saw the tree, this is what you'd see:  
  
L & G- BFFs  
  
9/2/95  
  
And under it, encircled in a large heart;  
  
L  
  
&  
  
G  
  
4ever  
  
7/10/03  
  
I grinned at the thought. We had carved the first message years ago, when we were merely six or seven. And the second one we had just carved three and a half weeks before for our one-weeks anniversary celebration.  
  
I bounded toward the tree, but found out that there was no one there.  
  
'Oh, he's probably just late.' I thought.  
  
But ten minutes later, he wasn't there. I stood there under the tree, hoping no to get too drenched, wondering where he could be. This was the right day, right? I mentally checked the day. Yup, right date. Time?  
  
3:45... Yeah, it was scheduled for 3:30.  
  
3:30pm on Sunday, August 3rd.  
  
Then why wasn't he here yet?  
  
I tapped my foot impatiently and wondered if he had told me to meet him somewhere else. I began walking around the park, searching for Gordo. Not in the playground, not by the tennis courts, not by the picnic area...  
  
Then I saw him.  
  
And someone else.  
  
Dancing in the rain.  
  
I ducked behind a picnic table in the picnic area and watched them. That other girl was Miranda! I heard them squealing, and him throwing water on her.  
  
"Stop it, Gordo!" She yelled, and started chasing him around a tree nearby.  
  
I watched in envy. What was going on here!? Was Gordo on a date with Miranda???  
  
Nah.  
  
I peered closer. They were running in circles. It sure *looked* like a date. Definitely. Then I saw Miranda trip over the tree stump and fall down, and Gordo fell on top of her. I gasped loudly as they burst out laughing.  
  
He had stood me up to go on a date with Miranda!  
  
'No.' I thought. 'It can't be what it looks like. Gordo would never do that to me. I'm his girlfriend.'  
  
But my eyes couldn't believe it.  
  
He struggled to get up, and they slumped against the tree trunk and started reading papers that were on the ground.  
  
"I don't know..." said Miranda. "I think we should think about it."  
  
I recognized that line! I breathed a sigh of relief. They had just met to practice the show's lines! We had shot only one episode so far, and it wasn't very comforting watching Kyle and Skye flirt all the time.  
  
I felt like a criminal watching them from the slit of a picnic table, so I got up and walked away, hoping that practicing their lines was all they were doing.  
  
I knew I should have trusted Gordo, but after what I saw, I couldn't be so sure.  
  
Was it just me, or were Miranda and he getting a little more into character then necessary?  
  
Probably just me. 


	9. Jealousy

Chapter 10: Jealousy  
  
A/N: LOL, I love you guys's reviews. Even though there were only, what, three, seven...? I dunno. But I'll make one thing clear: Gordo is not cheating on Lizzie, and Miranda is not hitting on Gordo... that'd make an interesting plot, though... hmm... I think I'll think about that. ^_~ I might twist the plot a little here...  
  
And, I know that they needed to sign contracts and blah, blah, blah, but forget that stuff, okay? This is a story. It's not realistic. And the main thing of it is the *relationship*, not the show. So get over it.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
What I had seen the other day was never mentioned. When I asked him why he didn't come, he gave me a flat out true answer;  
  
"Sorry! I almost totally forgot about that! I was with Miranda, practicing our lines." He said, giving me a sympathetic smile. "I'll make it up to you, promise."  
  
I was glad he had told me the truth, because if he hadn't, then it would be clear that he was... I hated to say it... cheated on me.  
  
***  
  
"Come on, Trissa." Mac kissed me on the cheek and I couldn't help but flinch.  
  
"CUT!" The director sighed. "Miss McGuire, it isn't that revolting." He joked.  
  
Yes, it was. It was *very* revolting kissing some kid who followed me everywhere and was so eager to be with me when I had my own boyfriend.  
  
I flashed a smile at Gordo, but he was to busy whispering to Miranda about something. I pretended not to notice.  
  
It was no big deal.  
  
They started the scene over, and by the time the day was done, Mac came up to me and smiled in a way that I knew that it couldn't mean good news.  
  
"Hello, Lizzie." He grinned and shook my hand. I tried not to look too disgusted. "May I question you of something?"  
  
"Um.... sure."  
  
"Would you like to go out, like, on a date or something? I know this very wonderful place..." He smiled again.  
  
Did Mac Namara just ask me out?  
  
Ewww.  
  
What was I going to do now?  
  
"Hey, Lizzie." Gordo put an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. "I need your help on something... can you come over for a while?"  
  
'Saved!' I looked up to the ceiling quickly to mentally thank God.  
  
"Uh... Mac, I already have a boyfriend." I said, trying to make the statement sound as tame as possible. "Sorry."  
  
"It's Brian!" He snapped. "I mean, oh... well, that's too bad."  
  
I raised my eyebrows and Gordo and I walked out of the warehouse, sighing of relief.  
  
***  
  
I got up the next day, excited. It was finally our five-week anniversary! Gordo had said that he had gotten me something BIG. I bet he had a dinner planned and everything... he's that kind of guy.  
  
"Don't get out of bed, I wanna surprise you." He had said.  
  
I shook my head and stayed in bed, waiting for his phone call, or even better, him in person. I imagined him, bursting through the door, grinning, and holding a bunch of roses. He'd come up to me and hug me, and whisper in my ears, and run the rose petals down my cheek...  
  
But I laid in bed for a long time, and he didn't come. No Gordo, no hug, no rose petals.  
  
This... this wasn't going to be a repeat of the day before, was it?  
  
I got up and grabbed my phone, punching the numbers in as I mentally thought about the reasons why he wasn't here at ten a.m.  
  
"Mrs. Gordon? Is Gordo there?" I asked, twirling my hair around, and biting on the ends of my nails.  
  
"No, sweetheart, I'm sorry, but he left early today." Mrs. Gordon replied.  
  
"Oh... where is he?" I bit my lip.  
  
'I bet he's on his way here.' I thought. 'I bet he's going to come through that door any second now.'  
  
"I believe he went to the Digital Bean with Miranda... something about practicing their lines for the show..."  
  
I gasped to myself. "Oh.. well, thanks." I hung up, feeling mortified.  
  
Gordo had forgotten about our anniversary! Just because he had to hang out with Miranda. It was so unfair! Lately he had been spending so much time with her... and not enough with me! I mean, sure, Miranda was his best friend... but what about me?  
  
I was his girlfriend, and I hadn't even kissed him in three days. I was burning up in anger. Miranda, of all people!  
  
And then it occurred to me.  
  
I was jealous.  
  
***  
  
I creeped around the Digital Bean, trying to find him. Maybe I could practice with them. That would take away all of my jealousy. Right?  
  
If I could *find* them.  
  
Then I saw them in a little corner, attached at the lip.  
  
I almost lost everything I had ever eaten.  
  
Gordo *was* cheating on me. For my best friend. I had to bite the insides of my cheeks to keep from crying. I sat down at a table near them and tried to listen to their conversation.  
  
"Ewwww!" Miranda exclaimed. "I seriously don't understand how Lizzie can do that all the time. It's so sick!"  
  
Gordo groaned. "Well, get used to it. Augh, that stupid show! Why couldn't they just let us be the parts we tried out for?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
I sighed heavily. Thank the Lord. Gordo wasn't cheating on me. It was just practicing for the show. They weren't really kissing. They were just... practicing.  
  
But I was still green with envy.  
  
"Hello! Fancy running into you here!" I heard a voice from behind me as I concentrated on them.  
  
I almost groaned. "Hey, Mac." I said weakly, spinning around.  
  
He pulled out a chair across from and sat down. "So, what have you been up to lately?"  
  
'If only there were some way to get him to notice me again...' I thought. 'That little creep! Forgot the most important event of our dating history!'  
  
But I knew Gordo wasn't a creep. It was just that he hadn't remembered, and it hurt. Especially the fact that he was here, without even mentioning any of it to me. I thought we were tight. I thought we'd be together forever. And now this stupid show breaks us up?  
  
"Hello, Lizzie?" Mac waved a hand in my face.  
  
I looked at them, then at him and then glanced at Gordo and Miranda once more. I smiled at him smugly.  
  
I had a plan.  
  
A/N: You're just *dying* to know what the plan is, aren't you? Well, too bad, so sad... actually... I think it's in the summary chapter. Oh, well. I guess you have something to look forward to. Long chapter, reviews are appreciated. ^_~ 


	10. Trissa and Derek

Chapter 11: Trissa and Derek  
  
A/N: *sighs* Once again, thank you for the few reviews. (You get what I'm hinting at here?) MORE REVIEWS, PEOPLE! I know there's no more L/G anymore, but hey, I'm sorry. I need a plot, not just fluffy L/Gness. (That'd be cool, though.)  
  
***  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
It was so unfair! I glanced at them again, just to see Miranda giggle away when Gordo said something funny. I glared at them. That was supposed to be me, saying, "Gordo, you crack me up!" and then he would smile and I would melt... oh, god, I had to get out of this stupid daydreaming habit!  
  
They weren't making anything easier for me. I snapped my head back to the table, and faced Mac. "Hey, Mac, you know what? I change my mind. I'd love to go out with you." I smiled at him warmly.  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "Wow! Really!" He squeaked, and then cleared his throat. "I mean... whatever happened to your boyfriend?" He said sweetly, but in a much deeper voice.  
  
Although I wasn't Mac's biggest fan, I knew that he was a sweet guy. I knew he really liked me, and I couldn't lie to him. I couldn't use him like that, no matter how badly I wanted Gordo back. "Look, um... Mac..."  
  
I told him the whole story, from day one. I told him how I got amnesia, got we got together, how this show was supposed to bring us closer together, and how Miranda seemed to be spending more time with him than necessary. He seemed to understand perfectly.  
  
"So you want me to make him jealous?" He asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
I scrunched my eyebrows together. I never thought Mac was that type of guy, making bets and saying 'what's in it for me', but you never know... people can surprise you.  
  
"Um... you get to kiss me and flirt with me... isn't that enough?" I tried.  
  
He frowned. "No."  
  
I sighed heavily. "Fine. Twenty bucks, Mac?"  
  
"It's a deal." He nodded. "And the name's Brian."  
  
"Okay."  
  
We shook on it.  
  
I knew it was going to be hard, but man, was it going to be worth it when Gordo saw us together and came running to me, begging for mercy.  
  
I smirked.  
  
***  
  
I shook my head as the director placed me on the couch. "Come here, Derek." I cooed softly enough do it was loud enough for Gordo to hear, but he wasn't anywhere in sight.  
  
"Okay, Brian, get on top of her."  
  
I had to use all of my might from gagging when he sat down on top of me. See, in this scene, Trissa and Derek are making out, and are interrupted by Kyle and Skye. And since Gordo was Kyle, I was taking every second of it to make sure that it looked like I was enjoying kissing Brian. This was such a great plan that I was afraid of it.  
  
"And... action!"  
  
Brian leaned forward, and I kind of pulled him down onto me. Soon we were rolling around on the couch, and yes, it was so utterly disgusting that just the mention of it was going to make me blow cookies.  
  
'Come on, Gordo. Get in here.' I thought as Brian kissed me a little deeper and I almost shuddered. 'Look at your girlfriend, kissing another guy.'  
  
Skye and Kyle came bursting through the door.  
  
"Okay, I thought about it, and we are *definitely* up for..." Skye looked at the couple with raised eyebrows. "Sorry if we interrupted something!" She shouted, as if trying to get our attention.  
  
We snapped apart and sat up, and I glanced at Gordo's face to see if he was burning up with jealousy. He didn't look jealous at ALL! He didn't even look a little concerned! It seemed as if he didn't care at all!  
  
"Oh, um, sorry." Derek blushed.  
  
Kyle sighed. "Anyway, as we said, we've decided that we're going."  
  
I widened my eyes like I was supposed to. "You mean to the concert! Alone!?" I exclaimed. "You're going to drive to LA?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
I forgot that next it was my line. I was so content on staring at Gordo's arm, wrapped around Miranda's waist. I was oozing jealousy. 'Stupid show!' I thought. 'If they had done everything right, I would be the one that Gordo would've had his arm around.  
  
He would've surprised me on our anniversary with a bouquet of flowers. He would've been at the park that day, and we'd play in the rain. He would have kissed me when I felt bad about messing up my lines. If only...  
  
"Lizzie?" Gordo asked.  
  
I looked at him dreamily. "Yeah, Gordo?" I fluttered my eyelashes at him, not knowing what the heck I was doing.  
  
"Um... it's your line."  
  
I mentally slapped myself. This wasn't working. There had to be more. Like the Tell-Tale Heart by Edgar Allan Poe. I was going to haunt him, flirting with Brian under his nose all the time, and it would drive him so insane that he'd just burst.  
  
Plan B, here I come.  
  
A/N: She seems really evil, right? Well, love does crazy things to people. She really wants him back. I would, too, if he was flirting with my best friend! Stay tuned for the next chappie, (dun-dun-dun) Lookie Here! R&R Please. ^_^ 


	11. Lookie Here!

Chapter 12: Lookie Here!  
  
I rested my head on his chest. He stroked my hair and smiled. "I love you, Lizzie..." He whispered as I snuggled deeper into him.  
  
"I love you, too, Gordo." I smiled, and he kissed me.  
  
"I love you more." He started tickling me.  
  
"I love you even more."  
  
"More than more."  
  
"I love you more than you love me!" I smiled, and soon our eyes locked and we were drowning in each other's eyes. I blushed and looked away, but he stopped me and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
Slowly, the kiss moved sideways, and soon we were making out.  
  
I sighed heavily and flopped onto my bed. Oh, how I missed those days of endless flirting, and his lips against mine. I needed him to live. Why did this have to happen? I frowned as I looked in the mirror.  
  
I knew that Gordo and Miranda were once again meeting in the park due to a little sleuthing around, and I had a so-called 'date' with Brian right there in five minutes. I made sure I looked perfect, added a little lipgloss and eyeshadow, and headed out.  
  
***  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
I sighed as I stopped mid-way in my line. "Miranda, this isn't working."  
  
Every time Miranda and I had to do something romantic, it reminded me of Lizzie. And I hadn't seen her for about a week. She seemed to be ignoring me, and I was so busy with this freakin' show that I had no more time to even call her anymore. I felt so guilty. It was weird how she could do that to me.  
  
"What isn't working?" She asked.  
  
"This whole show thing. It's getting on my nerves not seeing Lizzie anymore." I looked at the ground. "I feel like she isn't my girlfriend anymore, thanks to this show."  
  
Miranda hugged me tightly. "It's okay, Gordo. Lizzie loves you, no matter what."  
  
I hugged her back. "I know, but I... I just want to be with her." I frowned. "I haven't seen her for ever!"  
  
"You know what? I'll talk to Kevin, and I'll get you two a day off. He'll understand. Take her out somewhere special, somewhere romantic. That'll make you feel better." She smiled.  
  
"Really?" I kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, Miranda. You're great!"  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
My jaw dropped open as he kissed her on her cheek. That wasn't practicing, I could tell. And even though Brian and I couldn't hear a word they were saying, their motions told enough. Hugging, kissing... I was going to make him sorry he ever laid his lips on her flesh.  
  
"Ooh... I see your point." Brian whispered from behind the tree. "He *is* getting more than friendly with her."  
  
I looked at the tops of my sneakers. "I love him, Brian."  
  
"I know you do." He smiled sympathetically. "So... are we going to do this?"  
  
I nodded. "Okay."  
  
We creeped a little to the side so we were easily seen by Gordo and Miranda. Then I giggled loudly.  
  
"Oh, Brain, you're so FUNNY!" I practically shouted.  
  
We both fell on top of each other, laughing like mad. But they didn't hear nor see us. I was burning up.  
  
"Lizzie, has anyone told you that you're really beautiful?" Brian said, pressing his forehead against mine.  
  
I quickly glanced to the side to see if they were watching. No, they weren't.  
  
They weren't even there anymore.  
  
***  
  
We both headed to the Digital Bean, and sat in sight of them. I was going to make this work, even if it killed me. I needed Gordo back, or else I would explode. And now that we were sitting merely ten feet away from them , I knew I had a chance.  
  
"Do you have a map?" Brian asked.  
  
I raised my eyebrows. This was all part of the plan. "A map? Why?"  
  
"Because I'm lost in your eyes."  
  
I had to keep from rolling my eyes. What a corny thing to say. But if it was going to get Gordo back...  
  
I slipped my hand to his, so our hands were visible on top of the table.  
  
'Look, Gordo, look!' I thought.  
  
"It's not working." I whispered angrily.  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
"If it doesn't work, you don't your twenty bucks." I threatened.  
  
That got his attention. "What do you want to do? We've tried everything. He's just not looking!" He exclaimed softly.  
  
I sighed. Desperate times called for desperate measures. I was going to do this. "Look, just follow my lead."  
  
He shrugged. "Okay."  
  
I leaned over the table and kissed him as hard as I could.  
  
'Look over here, Gordo. Please just look.' I pleaded in my mind as Brian kissed me back.  
  
And, as if it were ESP, Gordo's head turned around.  
  
***  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
"Oh. My. God." Miranda spit out her drink.  
  
"What?" I asked, whirling around to see what she was looking at.  
  
I gasped. "No..."  
  
Brian McNamara was sitting right there, kissing Lizzie like... like... It was so revolting! And the worst part, Lizzie looked as if she were fully enjoying it! Her hand was on his cheek, and... It was just... so... shocking!  
  
What was going on?  
  
I got up and walked toward them, and tapped Lizzie on the shoulder. 


	12. What's Going On?

Chapter 13: What's Going On?  
  
A/N: I LOVE reviews for this story! They are so DIFFERENT from other reviews! Like, reviews for my other stories are like, 'Ooh, good, continue', but these actually explain stuff and some constructive criticism and stuff... I like them. They're LONG. Even though some of them kind of offend me a bit, I like your ideas, peeps. Lol :) Well, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for... bet you're real excited, eh?  
  
(A little side note: If anyone knows who sings the song "Addicted", tell me please!)  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I had to bite the insides of my cheeks to keep from bursting out in laughter as I felt Gordo's hand on my shoulder. I pulled away and whirled around.  
  
"Yes?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.  
  
"Li-Lizzie?" He glared at me. "What's this?"  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"You... him..." His lower lip started to tremble. "...Together?"  
  
"So?" I asked.  
  
"Were you practicing for the show?"  
  
I laughed. "No..." I started doubling over in giggles. "Nope!"  
  
'No, Gordo! I was trying to make you jealous! Come on, get with the program!' I thought. 'This is the part where you say you love me, come on, say it!'  
  
It was so funny, looking at him so seriously. I couldn't control the laughter anymore, I started laughing like crazy.  
  
"You think this is funny!?" His face tightened. "Lizzie, I give up!" He exclaimed.  
  
I caught my breath and stopped laughing. "What?"  
  
"Is there a written law that you necessarily *have* to shred my heart into miniscule pieces? I love you, I kiss you, I live for you, and for what? For you to go running off with some dude, either Ethan or Frankie or Brian... I hate that! I *want* to love you, Lizzie, I really do, but sometimes you can be so heartbreaking that I just give up! What more do you want from me, Lizzie? Why did you even pretend to like me? Don't think I didn't notice that you've been avoiding me lately. I never thought you'd be doing *this*! I thought for once that I was the lucky one who got to hold you in my arms, but you used me. Lizzie, I trusted you, but this is too much. I can't take this anymore." He looked at the ground and ran toward the door.  
  
"I loved you, Lizzie." He whispered as he made his exit.  
  
I stood there, stunned.  
  
Did I really make him feel like that? Did he actually think that I was USING him? He loved me more than I could've ever imagined. And now he- he was gone.  
  
"What just happened, Lizzie?" Brian asked softly.  
  
I gulped. "I don't know, Brian. But I think it was bad."  
  
"You're right, it was bad." Miranda piped up from behind us. "Honestly, how could you do such a thing, Lizzie?"  
  
"But, I-"  
  
She stomped out, too.  
  
I sat down and started crying.  
  
My plan had backfired.  
  
***  
  
"Honey, are you okay?" I heard my mom knock on my door.  
  
"GO away!" I screeched. "I don't want to talk about it!"  
  
"Lizzie... please talk to me." She put on a sad face that always gets the better of me.  
  
I sighed, and she plopped down next to me. "Now, tell me what happened."  
  
"Okay. You know the show, right?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well, Gordo and I tried out for it thinking that we'd play Kyle and Skye, but then MIRANDA gets Skye, and at first it's okay, but then it gets out of hand. I saw them flirting and he doesn't hang out with me anymore, and it seems like they are the couple, and I'm just a lowly speck of dust." I wiped a tear away from my eye.  
  
"Then I got really jealous and got a great plan that I could get a date with Brian and make him jealous and then he'd come back, but he didn't, and today I kissed him and then Gordo blew a fuse about how unappreciative I was and stuff, and then he runs off and so does Miranda and they leave me all alone, without a boyfriend, with a best friend, all alone! And now Gordo doesn't love me anymore." I was full out crying now, with a tear- stained face and everything.  
  
"What?" My mother looked at me as if I had sprouted ears and a tail.  
  
I looked at the ground. "Gordo and I broke up." I sniffled.  
  
A/N: Haha, you guys DESERVE a short chapter. I was going to end right after 'my plan backfired', but no, I knew you guys would run around blowing off steam and yelling like who knows what (and giving me very un-positive reviews) that it's too short, so I stretched it. Hope you're happy. ~_~  
  
Um, and anyone recognize where I got this plot from? Anyone who guesses right gets their name in the next chapter! It's also Disney's story, but what show, and what happens in it? (Yeah, this is a little different, but the concept is the same.) Review and tell me! 


	13. Forgive Me?

Chapter 14: Forgive Me?  
  
A/N: I KNOW this story is pathetic, okay? But just don't FLAME me for it. I have enough pressure as it is! I happen to be a retarded little eleven-year- old who happens to be obsessed by Lizzie McGuire and likes to write. So what? It's not a M/G story (I know that all there is on ff.net is L/G, but I am like hugest L/G shipper, and I can NOT write anything else). This is another Lizzie and Gordo end happily ever after story, like all the OTHERS I write. It's just my STYLE. I can't write endings where someone dies or they break up. I just CAN'T, okay? Maybe I will when I'm OLDER, but I can't NOW. So if your in the mood for fluffy, sappy, happy-ending stories, you know who to call.  
  
Okay, enough ranting from me. I have ISTEP/TerraNova testing going on this week, and man, is that a pain in the neck, so I'm really testy. Nice reviews please!  
  
LOL, NONE of you guessed right. It is Boy Meet World, when Shawn and Topanga have to do that commercial and Cory feels so jealous... this is based on that. I LOVE that show, and that episode too, so...  
  
I made up two words! Obsane and stetsing! Obsane (my friends Elena and Margaret thought that was a real word), means obsessive and insane (kinda like me), and stetsing... I think it means like, fretting. Like someone would say, "Stop stetsing! It's just a lame test. No reason to be obsane." Tell me what you think!  
  
Poor little Gordo. He's experiencing all of this pain... to find out more, read below. Short, rushed chapter, the regular. Evanescence rocks! (Where'd that come from?)  
  
***  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
I slapped myself. How could I have ever thought that she would have liked someone like me? Gordo? What a joke. I wasn't even mad at her for making out with that Brian guy. I mean, I deserved it, acting like an idiot, acting as if she was my girlfriend.  
  
I plunked down onto my bed and started to sob.  
  
I wanted her bad. Real bad.  
  
I sighed. She was making my grammar go nuts, too. It was bad*ly*, not bad.  
  
I couldn't even imagine feeling my lips against mine anymore. I had screwed everything up. My fantasies of her marrying me, her loving me, were all gone. I ached for just one look, one smile from her. Was that so much to ask?  
  
I knew she didn't want me. I didn't deserve her. I mean, if she wanted me, would she have been at the Digital Bean, kissing the guy she said she'd never get romantically interested in. She lied to me.  
  
Why?  
  
Pity, or course. She felt sorry for the sad excuse for a human being. (aka me) She didn't want me to feel pain. I had enough already.  
  
"Gordo, you are such an idiot." I looked at my reflection in the mirror.  
  
"No, you aren't." I heard a voice in the door way. "I am."  
  
I knew that voice.  
  
I turned around. "Lizzie?" I asked, not sure if I was hallucinating or what.  
  
"No, it's Eliza." She scoffed. "Duh it's me."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
'Probably another pity visit,' I figured.  
  
She bowed her head. "I'll go if you want me to."  
  
Go!? Was she insane? The last thing I wanted was for her to go, for her to leave me. I wanted her to stay with me forever. But I was mad at her, and even if it was the slightest bit, I couldn't let her think that I was sorry for what I said. Because I wasn't.  
  
"Yeah. Go." I said quietly.  
  
What was *that*!?  
  
She began to leave the room somberly when I ran after her.  
  
"Liz, wait!" I exclaimed.  
  
She spun around. "Look, Gordo, I'm really sorry, okay? I... just let me explain, please?"  
  
Explain? What did she have to explain? There was nothing to explain except why she was here.  
  
"Explain what?" I asked, looking at her seriously.  
  
"You know... why I kissed Brian."  
  
Did she have to explain that? It was simple. She liked him. Duh. Was it any more complicated than that? She liked him, she kissed him, she killed me. Um... not much to explain there.  
  
"Okay, shoot." I said, confused.  
  
She sat down on his bed. "I... I was jealous of you and Miranda. You were spending so much time with her, and not any with me. And I KNOW I saw you guys acting a little more than friends at some points. You know, you ditched our five-week anniversary for her, and you stood me up at the park, so I was really mad. So then I got this idea." She took a deep breath.  
  
"I could pretend as if Brian was my boyfriend, and you'd be jealous and then we'd get back together. But it didn't work. I didn't mean to kiss him, honest. But you just weren't LOOKING, and I had to get your attention somehow. But then... this happened. So don't think that I'm cheating on you, Gordo. I could never do something like that. I love you way to much to do that. If you hate me, that's okay, too, because I deserve it."  
  
I blinked and let it all sink in.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
He just stared at me. This apology thing was harder than I had expected. 'Say something,' I pleaded.  
  
"You... what?" His jaw dropped open. "You thought Miranda and I... you don't like Bri... you love me?"  
  
I looked at the ground and started crying.  
  
"Five-week anniversary... oh, my god." He shook his head.  
  
He muttered half-sentences for a few minutes, and then looked at me.  
  
"I don't get it." He said.  
  
What was there not to get? I explained everything, didn't I? Wasn't this the part where he'd scream 'GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, I HATE YOU!'? This was just all too much. I couldn't handle this. He really did despise me.  
  
I remained silent and kicked my shoe as the remains of the tears streamed down my cheeks. "Sorry." I whispered.  
  
"You really love me?" He asked, scooting a little closer to me on the bed.  
  
I nodded. "It's hard not to fall in love with you." I said quietly.  
  
He wrapped his arms around me tightly. "You don't like Brian?"  
  
"No way! Are you kidding!? I paid him twenty bucks to get you back!" I exclaimed.  
  
What the heck was going on? He was hugging me! This was not turning out as I had expected.  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "And it was a little scheme because you were jealous of Miranda and me?"  
  
GOD, YES! How many times did this man need this repeated?  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A grin crept onto his face. "You love me."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Gordo."  
  
"Say it." He demanded, looking to my eyes.  
  
"I love you." I said plainly.  
  
"Personalize it."  
  
Ma, what was he, insane?  
  
"I love you, Gordo!" I almost shouted.  
  
He smiled again. "You don't hate me?"  
  
I shook my head. "Never."  
  
He hugged me again. "I'm so sorry, Lizzie." He said, stroking my hair slowly and tucking a loose strand behind my ear. "I can't believe I forgot out anniversary. I was such a creep."  
  
"Did you get me anything?" I asked anxiously.  
  
"Yeah, I... did." He raised his eyebrows. "Does that mean that we're together again?"  
  
"Gordo..." I kissed him on the cheek. "We were always together... but consider this a probation period."  
  
He grinned. "You mean you'll be my girlfriend?" He asked eagerly.  
  
"I'm all yours."  
  
A/N: This is REALLY what an apology is like. In stories, and in the movies, it's so long-winded and blah, but really, it's usually just a little misunderstanding. I like this chappie. So realistic. LOL, and it's long. That's always a plus. 


	14. 11 On a 1 To 10 Scale

Chapter 15: 11 on a 1-10 Scale  
  
A/N: Yes, I feel very shameful for not knowing that Addicted is by Simple Plan. In fact, I knew that, just at the moment I had forgotten and wrote it down cuz it was really bugging me so I had to ask. Really! I swear I knew. ^_^ I may not know my state capitals, but peeps, I know my music. Trust me, I do. I am music crazy! Ask me who was number 7 on TRL two weeks ago, and I know! (actually I don't, but I know my music!)  
  
Um... yeah. If anyone wants to talk, about music, Lizzie McGuire, Hilary Duff, the works, just AIM me; blondette56. I'm on a lot. I KNOW I'm not a blonde... see more of that on my buddy icon...  
  
Last Chapter. WOW. A long, long chapter. Whew-ee! Well, I'm not as sad as I was for Romeo and Juliet, on account of I haven't gotten attached to this much. If you guys ask for a sequel, I'm serious, I will smash you all. This is the sequel to Amnesia, which you guys also requested, and in my policy it strictly says 'no persuading PersonY2K to write sequels'. If I want to, and I have an idea, I will. So there. I'm not writing a sequel to Romeo and Juliet, or The Meaning of Love, either. You have no power over me! Hahaha! (Okay, I sound a little too much Morgan Funston right there.)  
  
I'M SO HAPPY! My crappy radio finally started playing So Yesterday! I've been waiting for this moment forever! Everyone party! In fact, it's on right now! LOL. Really, it is.  
  
You guys, read the Sweet Valley Jr. High book series! Salvador and Elizabeth remind sooooooooooo much of Gordo and Lizzie. (Heck, the girls have the same name!) And plus, they're cool books, and they have cool poems that I use in my stories a lot. In fact, the poem in this chappie is from one of those books... just kinda altered and revised (okay, half of it's my work) by yours truly...  
  
Hey! Another word to add to your vocabulary! Avatone! (a-vuh-tone) It means a light, light pink. Like as in 'Your face is this color of avatone I've never seen before." Tell me what you think!  
  
Okay, enough blabbering. A cute fluffy chapter to show you that they did get back together. Have fun, kids! (All of you are older than me, so that doesn't really sound right, but whatever...)  
  
***  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
"Lizzie..." I whispered in her ear. "Wake up, Lizzie."  
  
I was in Lizzie's room at seven o'clock on Wednesday, ready to start our belated anniversary, with a surprise breakfast in bed. I knew she would love it. It had been a day since we had made up, and we were still on probation, but I wanted to get off of it.  
  
She stirred. "Gordo?" She asked, her eyes fluttering open. She sat up in bed and yawned.  
  
"Hey." I smiled at her.  
  
"Hey. What are you doing here so early?" She paused for a moment. "Not that I don't want you here, but it's just..."  
  
I cut her off. "Happy Belated Fifth Anniversary." I grinned and set a platter full of food down on her lap. It had seemed as if to prepare the meal was impossible, but with the help of my parents, I was able to.  
  
She gasped. "Gordo... pancakes!" She dug in while I watched her admiringly. "My favorite." She mumbled through a mouthful of chocolate-blueberry pancakes.  
  
I smiled. "Mind if I join you?" I asked.  
  
She pulled back her bed covers and motioned for me to sit next to her. "Help yourself." She grinned at me. I crawled into the bed and started eating. Yum.  
  
"You know if my mouth wasn't all sticky from this syrup, I'd kiss you." She said, stabbing at her bacon with a fork.  
  
I opened my mouth wide, and she stuck the fork into it.  
  
"Mmm, it tastes even better when you feed me it." I said, licking my lips.  
  
Lizzie giggled and opened her mouth. I fed her some pancakes, but as soon as the fork touched her lips, she started giggling. "That tickles!" She exclaimed, spraying me with chewed bacon.  
  
"Lizzie!" I cried, grabbing a napkin.  
  
"Oops, sorry." She giggled again, and nestled her head into my shoulder.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
We wolfed down the rest of the breakfast until we were both about ready to explode. I suggested falling asleep again, but he insisted that he had a full day planned ahead. I didn't listen silently dozed off on his chest, but he woke me up. He dragged me to the park, and just our luck, it started raining.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" I exclaimed, running toward a tree.  
  
Gordo grabbed my waist and didn't let me go. He pulled me closer to him and started whispering in my ears.  
  
"Hey, want to take a walk?" He asked.  
  
I pouted. "No! I don't want to get my hair wet! It's gonna get all gross!"  
  
He let me go and made a sad face. "Okay." He looked at the ground and started to walk on the path.  
  
I smiled and ran after him. Man, was he so cute. "Fine. I'll take a walk with you." I said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
His eyes lit up like a first grader who found out he can have a popsicle right before dinner. "Yay!" He put his arm around my waist protectively.  
  
"You know, Gordo, no need to pull the 'macho' act on me." I said, pushing his hand off.  
  
He looked at the ground again. "Sorry. I thought you would like that." He said again in that little kid tone that made his so irresistible.  
  
I blushed. "I do."  
  
I closed my eyes and I could tell Gordo was doing the same. I felt the raindrops drip down my face. It was like heaven. We just walked side by side in silence for a few minutes, and then Gordo spoke up.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah?" I said, opening my eyes.  
  
He pulled out a rose from his back pocket. It was a little crumpled up, but looked beautiful all the same. He got down on one knee and started reciting a corny poem that caught my heart.  
  
"You make the sun want to rise  
  
By a blink of your beautiful eyes  
  
A wink could reveal the deepest thing  
  
Your beauty makes the birds sing  
  
When you move, the music starts  
  
When you dance, you dance on my heart  
  
I love the way you talk  
  
I love the way you walk  
  
And sometimes I wonder if you're really mine  
  
Could you forever be my valentine?"  
  
My eyebrows shot up. "It's not valentine's day, Gordo."  
  
He frowned and got up from his kneeling position. "What a way to kill the mood, party pooper."  
  
I smiled. "But I have to say, that was quite touching." I came up to him and gave him a little peck on the cheek.  
  
I hated to admit it, but he honestly looked a little bit disappointed. But I could tell he was trying to hide it with this goofy grin I'd seen many times before. It hurt to see him so sad like that.  
  
I truly was touched by his poem, and wanted to give him a long smooch for it, but we were on probation. I wanted to take it easy just in case he'd get freaky on me.  
  
"No, really, Gordo." I held both of his hands and looked into his eyes. "I loved it."  
  
He smiled again and ran the rose across my cheek. "It's for you." He whispered.  
  
I blushed as he put it in my hair.  
  
"You know, Lizzie, did I ever tell you how... right... you look, drenched in rain water like this?" He asked, replacing the rose on my cheek with his hand.  
  
I blinked. My face was just inches away from his, and I didn't know whether to kiss him or to turn away. "Um... no." I squeaked, my palms sweating.  
  
What was happening? Being this close to Gordo, kissing Gordo, the works, never made me so nervous in my life! What on earth was making me act all hesitant all of a sudden? This had never happened to me before!  
  
"Lizzie... that was a rhetorical question. It didn't *need* an answer. It was supposed make you think this was romantic." He whispered. Our noses were now only four inches apart. His eyes seemed to be sucking me in. "*Do* you think this is romantic?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
His face softened and he stepped away. "Lizzie, is there something wrong?" He asked.  
  
I was unable to say anything.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
I stared at him. He was so wonderful, so right, so absolutely perfect. I liked him so much, and yet I was so nervous.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" He asked softly.  
  
"No..." I shook my head and my lips formed a smiled. "I just... I love you, Gordo."  
  
"Well, I love you too, Lizzie." He hugged me close to him, and just like that, all of my nervousness flew out the window. I rested my chin on his shoulder and we stood there in each other's arms for a few minutes, and I let everything sink in.  
  
Everything was perfect.  
  
***  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
I knew I was overreacting, but it hurt. Lizzie hadn't kissed me all day, not even when I read her the poem. Was I doing something wrong? I loved her to the bottom of my heart, but it still felt bad when she didn't seem to like everything I was doing.  
  
"So..." I said, clicking my tongue as we walked along the shore of the beach.  
  
After the park, we had both gone home and changed, because I had planned a trip to the beach. Thankfully, it stopped raining and the sun came out, and after a few hours of splishing and splashing, the sun started to go down. So Lizzie and I were taking a walk at sunset.  
  
"So..." She sighed.  
  
"Lizzie... can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You just did."  
  
"Can I ask another one, then?"  
  
"You just *did*!"  
  
"Can I ask two more?!"  
  
She smiled. "Sure."  
  
"Okay. Are we still on probation?" I asked, regretting it as soon as it came out of my mouth.  
  
"Um... it depends on how impressed I am at the end of the day."  
  
"On a scale of one to ten, how impressed are you so far?"  
  
"Truthfully?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Nine... nine and a half... something like that."  
  
"You mean it could be better."  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"That's what you *meant*. Couldn't it get better?"  
  
"Yeah, it could."  
  
"It could? Like how?"  
  
"Like you could kiss me... you haven't done that all day, you know."  
  
"But if I kiss you now, you're gonna know why I did."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So... I can't kiss you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"But what if I want to?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But what if I really, really want to?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"But I'm dying to!"  
  
"Sorry, but I said-"  
  
She was interrupted by my lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she kissed back with full force. Man, it felt good to do this again. But you know what? This time it felt better.  
  
I felt her arms go around my neck, and I had to stop from breaking away and blushing.  
  
It was *different*, somehow, than our other kisses. Much more different. I mean, usually I kiss her without thinking, like you would tie your shoe or open your locker. But this time... it felt like our first kiss all over again. That shock lingered up my spine, and when we finally broke apart, this fresh minty feeling remained on my lips.  
  
I pulled her in for another kiss.  
  
And while we were having the best time of our lives, this little kid comes trotting up to us, his parents trailing behind.  
  
"Ewww! Mommy, they're kissing!" I heard him cry out. "Like in the movies!"  
  
We snapped away from the other and stared at the kid, wondering how to respond to such a remark.  
  
Thank the lord, his parents were good-natured. "Mitchell! That's not a nice thing to say!" His mother scolded him, and turned to us. "Sorry if he interrupted anything."  
  
Lizzie erupted into a series of blushes, while I looked straight at the woman. "It's okay." I managed to choke out, and then the family was on their way.  
  
The father stops to talk to me before going on. "Have fun." He whispered, and left.  
  
"Sorry that had to happen." I told Lizzie, who was now sitting down on the sand in her black and white bikini.  
  
She giggled. "I'm kind of glad it did." She said, and with that, wrapped her towel from her waist and ran into the water. "Or else I would have suffocated from not bring able to breathe."  
  
I scoffed and threw off my shirt, and ran toward the ocean. "You didn't just say that!" I exclaimed, chasing after her.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
After the beach, Gordo treated us to a very romantic dinner.  
  
Burgers and fries.  
  
We had fun, though, a lot more fun that we would have at some boring formal restaurant where you couldn't like the ketchup off each other's fingers. And when dinner was over, he took me to my house so we could watch another rental.  
  
"So... the day's almost over, Lizzie. How do you rate your belated fifth anniversary surprise?" Gordo asked in a stupid announcer's tone.  
  
"Nine and three quarters."  
  
"You mean, it could STILL get better!?" His eye widened.  
  
I nodded. I wasn't sure how, but it definitely *could* get better. It seemed perfect, and I was definitely having the time of my life with him... but it could get better.  
  
I plopped down onto the couch as Gordo put in the video. He sat down next to me. "Well, it better be a ten by the time this is over, or else I'm not gonna be satisfied."  
  
I nuzzled my head into his shoulder as the movie started.  
  
The first half of it, we were both occupied, glued to the screen. But then... in the second half, Gordo started mysteriously tickling me.  
  
"Gordo!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing?"  
  
He laughed as he kept on tickling me.  
  
"Stop it!" I giggled.  
  
But he kept on tickling me. Soon, I was tickling him, and he somehow ended on top of me. We both stopped tickling and shut up.  
  
Utter silence.  
  
Let me tell you that it is *not* comfortable having your boyfriend sitting on top of you and not saying anything about it. There was this tension in the air, tension that couldn't be broken.  
  
He leaned in and kissed me.  
  
At first, I had no clue what was happening, but eventually I kissed back, the movie still playing. It felt really good, as if no one could hurt me, as if nothing could ever happen. I completely forgot about Brian and the show and that stupid probation.  
  
And when we broke apart, he smiled. "Hey, Lizzie, I'm quitting the show. They said that we could test it out for three weeks, right? After three weeks the contract would've made it permanent, right? Well, it hasn't been three weeks. So I'm quitting." He said, ruffling my hair.  
  
I grinned. "Me too."  
  
"So..." He got up from on top of me and sat down next to me. "How do you rate today now? Are we off probation?"  
  
Off probation? DUH! I mean, after all of the sweet things he had done for me that day, he still asked that question?  
  
"I rate it an... eleven." I said, kidding him on the cheek.  
  
"Out of twenty?" His face dropped.  
  
"Out of ten."  
  
His jaw dropped open. "Really?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Oh, then I guess you don't want the last part of your present."  
  
"What?" I asked eagerly. What?"  
  
He pulled me closer to him and let me rest my head on his chest. "Here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little necklace. At first, I thought it was just a necklace, but then I did a double-take.  
  
"Oh, my god, Gordo! Where'd you get this?" I asked, gasping.  
  
"At Devon's."  
  
It was a silver necklace that I had been drooling over for months! It was really expensive, so I wasn't able to buy it, but... Gordo did.  
  
I grabbed his shirt collar and gave him a huge kiss. "Thanks." I said, when I came up for air.  
  
We fell asleep on top of each other that night.  
  
THE END!  
  
A/N: No end author's note... just review! 


End file.
